Go University Gorillaz
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Ron enters college and a whole new world is opened up for him.. No longer the loser of Middleton High but instead the rising star of the strongest football team in all the states.. Join Ron as he lives his new life in college with new and old friends.. and possibly with the love of his life.. AU RonGo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

People move about quickly as they each tried to get to their destination. Some were going to the west dorm while the rest went to the east. Everyone already had their room assignments so they were moving in smoothly unlike a certain goofy blond who was walking around, lost in campus.

"You know buddy this is definitely not right." Ron told Rufus as he turned the paper he was holding upside down.

"Nu-uh," Rufus repeated as he jumped onto Ron's shoulder to look at the paper.

Ron had received his acceptance letter just yesterday, unlike the rest who received it on an earlier date so he didn't have enough time to set things up properly. His parents were of no help as well because when he received his acceptance letter yesterday, they were so happy that they immediately sent him packing.

So here he was, hopelessly walking around campus as he tried to look for the Admitting Office so that he could request a room assignment. It was definitely no fun as the school boasted of a big ground in between buildings so he had no other choice but to walk around and look for the office as he didn't know anyone. He had already walked a good thirty minutes when he spotted a familiar face in the distance.

"Felix!" Ron called out.

After hearing someone call him, Felix turned around to look at the direction his name was called. What he saw completely surprised him as he saw Ron Stoppable running directly at him.

"Hey Ron-man," Felix greeted his best friend as soon as Ron stopped in front of him.

"Felix!" Rufus greeted back after he climbed out of Ron's pocket and then jumped onto Felix's lap.

"Hey, glad to see you too Rufus." Felix told Rufus as he patted the hairless rodent.

The two were so happy to see each other that they immediately exchanged stories as they tried to catch up with what has been happening in each other's life since graduation. Ron told Felix about his missions with Kim while Felix told him about the relationship that has been budding between him and Zita.

"You and Zita, good job," Ron congratulated his friend as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Felix replied with a sheepish grin while he scratched the back of his head.

They were about to go into more details about it when Rufus called for Ron's attention by waving the paper he was holding earlier. This caused the two to stop with their conversation and look at what the naked mole rat was trying to show them. As soon as Ron's eyes landed on the paper, realization that he didn't have a room yet struck him once more.

"Oh yeah, do you know where the Housing Assignment Office is?" Ron asked Felix as he tried to look around for it.

"Of course, just follow me my good man." Felix replied confidently before motioning the goofy blond to follow him.

The walk only took them a couple of minutes until they were standing in front of the window of the Housing Assignment Office. It was nothing fancy, just a glass window with a small hole where papers can be passed through and behind it sat a tall, thin guy that was working on some papers.

The guy seemed to be too focused on what he was doing that he wasn't able to notice the two standing on the other side of the window. He busily continued on with his paper works until one of the two called his attention.

"Uhm, excuse me." Ron called out.

The tall guy walked over to the glass window and then looked at him questioningly.

"Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced himself.

"Twisted, Steve S. Toned" The guy from the other side of the window cheerfully replied.

"I had some problems with my acceptance letter and I only got mine yesterday so I don't have any room assignment yet. Is there by any chance you can still hook me up with a dorm room?" Ron asked hopefully. Steve looked at him for a couple of seconds before walking back to the pile of papers on his desk. He then started searching through his stack of papers while mumbling about something until he stopped and then turned to look at Ron once more.

"Not cool bro. Sorry to hear about the mishap. It's probably my fault but can't blame a man you know." Steve told Ron as he showed him the paper work he was swamped with.

"It's not a problem. I just hope you can still squeeze me in a room. It was a long trip getting here and I really don't have anywhere else to crash if you can't give me a room." Ron told Steve with a hopeful smile.

"Un momento bro," Steve told Ron as he started to browse once more through the pile of papers on his desk. It took him a couple of minutes but after his search, he finally ended up successful.

"Hey-hey, lucky day," Steve exclaimed as he pulled out a paper from the pile that he was browsing through.

"You found a vacancy?" Ron asked as he looked at the paper Steve was holding.

"You got my friend a room?" Felix excitedly asked as well.

"However I only have one for him. Sorry wheels." Steve said in an apologetic tone as he mistook that the two were looking for a room to share.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. I already have a room." Felix quickly answered.

"Right on." Steve answered cheerfully before handing Ron some papers and his keys. Ron quickly took it and then happily showed it to his friend.

"I feel sorry for what happened bro. So in case you need anything just let me know, okay?" Steve told Ron which the latter acknowledge with a smile and a nod.

The two friends triumphantly walked away from the admitting office and then headed for the dorm where Ron's assigned room was located. He was so happy that by some miracle he was able to get a room at the last minute that he was chanting and singing as they walked.

They had just arrived in front of the dorm when someone spoke up and commented on Ron's singing.

"If you used that talent to take out your opponents then I'd bet you would've even beaten me." A voice said from behind them. Out of reflex, Ron pushed Felix behind him and then took a defensive stance as he faced the source of the voice.

"S-s-Shego?!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the ex-thief sitting on a bench beside them.

Shego simply smiled at him and then nodded at Felix to acknowledge his presence. The ex-thief wasn't in her signature cat suit anymore but instead wore the same type of clothes she wore when she became Ms. Go. Ron wanted to ask her about her sudden change but his knees shaking made it difficult for him to mutter anything.

"Relax sidekick, I'm not going to do anything." Shego told him as she waved her hand at him dismissively.

Ron was confused at what was happening but he knew that Shego would never pull any cheap tricks. She was too proud for that so he lowered his guard and stood up straight beside Felix as he waited for what she wanted to say.

"Look, I still have classes so I'll make this short." Shego told him as she scanned him with her eyes from head to foot. After doing a once over of the goofy blond, Shego continued with what she wanted to say.

"I got you in here because I think I can work on you. A little out of shape but I think I can get you ready." Shego told Ron before standing up and picking up her things beside her.

"Ready for what?" Ron and Felix asked in unison.

"Football season silly." Shego replied as she tried to mimic Ms. Go's way of talking. As soon as she was finished talking to them, she quickly turned around and then started to walk away. She would have disappeared at the next corner if Ron hadn't snapped out of his trance and called out to her.

"Wait! You, me... What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Ron asked nervously after catching up to her.

"Doy, didn't I just tell you I got you in here to play football?" Shego replied as she looked at him incredulously. She never thought that he was going to be so slow on the uptake that she was now thinking twice if she should regret picking him.

"Oh, and I'm your professor and your football coach as well." Shego added with an evil grin. The sight of this on her beautiful face sent shiver down Ron's spine and all he could do was gulp as he saw the evil glint in her eyes as well.

"_She scared the hell out of me before but her having the authority to do what she wants now..._" Ron thoughts trailed off as he watched her walk away without saying another word. Once she was out of sight, he slowly walked back to where Felix was, with a heavy heart and shoulders slumped.

"Are you okay Ron?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Ron replied weakly as he whipped the sweat off his forehead.

Felix knew better than to ask further as he noticed that Ron was completely out of it. It seemed that the encounter with Shego and the knowledge that she was one of the professors of the school plus the coach of the football team as well was too much for his best friend's mind to take.

He guided him inside the dorm until they finally reached the corridor where the room assigned to Ron was located.

"Here you go buddy." Felix told Ron as they finally stopped in front of the door.

Ron was still a little lost but he still had enough in him to acknowledge his best friend and then sent him off. Felix was hesitant at first but decided later on that his best friend needed his rest.

"See you tomorrow, okay? Bye Rufus!" Felix called out from down the hall.

"Buh-bye!" Rufus replied as he waved back at Felix from Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't say anything in reply but simply waved at him and then entered the room that was assigned to him.

The room he entered was dark and the only thing that he could see was the light coming from the computer screen at the other side of the room and the light from the corridor behind him. He tried to call out to his roommate but there was no reply. This forced him to try to feel the switch on the wall but failed miserably as he stumbled on a box causing him to come crashing down on the floor.

A loud thud echoed around the room and the impact from him hitting the floor reverberated all around the room. This caused his roommate to notice him. Ron saw a figure stood up from in front of the computer screen and then walk towards the door to turn on the lights.

"Roomie?" A female voice asked him accompanied by a blinding light.

"What?" Ron groggily asked while he tended to his sore forehead.

"Roomie?" Rufus asked as he jumped from the floor onto the box that Ron had just stumbled on.

"Oh! Ronnie!" The female voice screamed before kneeling down beside him.

Ron felt the person that kneeled down beside him check him out for any injuries. Slowly his eyes started to adjust and he noticed who the person beside him was.

"Tara?" Ron asked while he tried to sit up.

"Ronnie!" Tara exclaimed as she hugged him tight.

The hug lasted for a couple of seconds until suddenly, Tara jumped back. She didn't realize it at first but as soon as she recovered from Ron's accident, she suddenly started to question why he was here in this room.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked Ron as she tried to help him up.

"I got assigned to this room." Ron replied as he dusted himself. Rufus saw the exchange between the two so he quickly grabbed the paper on the floor and then showed it to Tara. The blond saw the paper Rufus was holding so she picked it up and then read its content.

"Ron Stoppable... Room... T.J. King..." Tara read the contents of the paper out loud.

"Is T.J. King your boyfriend?" Ron asked her.

The blond simply smiled at him in response before walking back to her table to get her wallet. She pulled out a card from it and then showed it to him.

"Tara James King." Ron read the name on the I.D. that she was holding.

"T.J. King." Tara told him as she returned the I.D. back into her wallet.

The two looked at each other for a couple of awkward seconds before one of them spoke once more. It was Ron who broke the silence when he asked her if this was really her room.

"I already moved in here a couple of days ago. So the question is, are you sure this is your room?" Tara jokingly asked. Ron double checked the paper he was holding and no matter how many times he checked it. It said the same thing, which is that he is in the right room and his roommate is T.J. King.

"Yeah, must be a mistake." Ron said as he nervously laughed afterwards. Blood ran up to his face as the embarrassment of what was happening hit him. Tara felt sorry for her friend because it was already late and the office would probably be already closed when he gets there. So she did the only thing she could.

"Why not crash here for the night?" Tara offered as she reached for his hand to stop him from walking out of the room. This stopped Ron dead on his track.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked as he turned to look at her. A nod was the only reply he got as Tara pulled him back into the room.

"You can use the other bed for the meantime and then you can just sort everything out during the morning." Tara told him as she helped him carry one of his bags.

Ron got settled in and as soon as his body hit the top of the bed, he quickly dozed off. It was a very long tiring trip that he took to get here and the problems he encountered today didn't help as well with how he felt.

Tara could only smile at herself as she watched him sleep. The innocence in his face was so enchanting that she can't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. As soon as she made sure that he was fast asleep, she walked back to her computer and continued on with what she was doing until she heard a knock from the door.

"Coming," Tara shouted as she walked towards the door.

As soon as the door opened, she was surprised by a tall person standing in front of her. The person wore loose clothes and had a mop like hair on his head. He would have been an intimidating figure if only he didn't have one of the goofiest smiles she had ever seen and it somehow made her feel relax with speaking with him.

"Uhm... T.J. I presume?" The towering figure asked.

"Yup." Tara answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my man Ron. Is there by any chance that he's already here?" The person outside the room asked.

"Who's asking?" Tara asked as she stood in front of him as she tried to prevent him from seeing anything inside her room. It was a failed attempt as the person she was talking to was a lot taller than her and could easily see what was inside the room if he tried.

"My bad, name's Steve S. toned." Steve introduced himself as he offered her his hand. Tara shook it and then moved aside to show him a sleeping Ron on the other bed.

"Ouch, out like a light that little man." Steve told her as he peeked inside the room to look at Ron better.

"What did you need with him anyway?" Tara asked as she gestured Steve to come into the room.

She offered him a chair and then started to ask about what was the reason for him visiting. He was nervous to start his explanation but after a couple of seconds he told her of what had happened.

"I might have made a little mistake with the paper work in assigning him a room so bro here ended up with a beautiful female roommate." Steve explained to her with a broad smile.

"It's actually not a problem." Tara replied quickly.

The reply came quicker than normal and it made Steve's smile even broader than what he already has. Not waiting for an explanation, Steve stood up from his seat and then headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tara called after him.

"Well if there's no problem with you then I don't see any issues with Bro there staying here." Steve said to her with a smile before walking out the door.

Tara wanted to say something to stop him and explain the way she had acted but Steve obviously didn't want to hear any of it as he wasted no time in walking down the hall. As soon he disappeared at the end of the hall, Tara closed the door and then walked towards Ron's bedside.

Carefully she sat on his bed and then looked at his sleeping form. Gently she caressed his cheek with her hand and then brushed his hair when it got to his face. Tara felt something warm stir in her as she watched his sleeping form and she immediately knew what it was. It was the same feeling she had before when they were still both in Middleton High and she was still crushing hard on him.

"Who would've guessed this would happen?" Tara asked herself as she walked back to her side of the room. She turned off her computer and then got ready for bed. A couple more minutes and she was sleeping just like her roommate which was unfortunately unaware of the things that was to come the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the story that I've written based on the result of the poll I put up on my profile.. I hope the people who voted for this liked this first chapter.. Please Read and Review guys.. J


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The sun was already high up in the sky when Ron woke up. His rest was well worth it as he felt completely refreshed after a good night's sleep. He was about to sit up when he felt something warm weighing him down.

Turning his head, Ron was surprised to see Tara's sleeping form beside him. Her head using his arm as a pillow while her arm and leg clung onto him. Ron couldn't think properly as a lot of things suddenly flooded his mind.

"_What did I do last night?_" Ron mentally asked himself in panic as he slowly and carefully slid off from under her.

As soon as he was free of her arm and leg, Ron quietly and cautiously tiptoed his way towards the door while picking up his clothes. He gently opened the door and went out, making sure in the process that he didn't wake up the blond beauty inside.

"Is that a new thing now Ron?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Gah!" Ron exclaimed in surprise as he jumped back in reflex.

"Relax its just me buddy." Felix said to him as he tried to calm down Ron.

"Felix!" Rufus greeted him, as the naked mole rat ran up his leg and then rested on his lap.

It took a couple of seconds for Ron to calm down but as soon as he was okay, he started to get dressed while walking beside Felix. Felix could only shake his head as he watched Ron almost trip himself as he got dressed while walking.

Once Ron was finished, Felix asked him the big question.

"So do you want to tell me why you were half naked when you walked out of your room?" Felix asked.

"Not here." Ron told him as he pulled Felix behind a tree just outside the dorm. As soon as he made sure that no one was within hearing distance, Ron told Felix about what had happened inside his room earlier.

"Tara King!" Felix exclaimed in disbelief as what Ron told him finally registered in his mind.

"Shhh..." Ron shushed him while he covered Felix's mouth.

"And what about Tara King?" A female voice asked beside them.

This made the two stiffen in their spot as the voice was familiar to them. Turning their heads slowly to face the source of the voice, the two came face-to-face with none other than Shego herself. The raven haired beauty stood in front of them wearing a white blouse and black leather skirt which very much complemented her figure.

"Sh...she..." Ron stuttered because no coherent sentences where being formed inside his head as he was too absorbed with looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"It's Professor Go." Shego informed him as she smiled deviously at them.

"Professor?" Ron absentmindedly asked as he continued to look at her hypnotic smile.

"Good Morning Professor." Felix greeted her before elbowing Ron to snap him out of his trance.

"Don't you guys need to get to class?" Shego asked them after looking at the watch on her wrist.

This seemed to have completely caught Ron and Felix's attention as they quickly looked at their own respective watches. True enough, they were running late for their first class of the day and standing here not rushing to their classroom wasn't helping at all.

"Right, come on Ron." Felix said as he pulled Ron to follow him.

Before they could move from their spot though, Shego had already stopped them and asked if she could speak privately with Ron.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you." Ron told Felix before looking at Shego nervously. Felix simply nodded in reply and then after saying goodbye to Shego, continued on with rushing to his first class.

"Tell Theodore that I talked to you for a couple of minutes that's why you're late." Shego shouted to Felix as she watched him disappear in the distance.

Ron could only fidget in his spot as he waited for Shego to face him once more. Unconsciously, his eyes started to wonder until they stopped at her curvaceous behind. He was still looking at it while the leather hugged her firm behind when all of a sudden Shego turned to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Ron quickly turned his gaze towards the open field as he tried to avoid her gaze. This made Shego smile subtly as she watched him blush while trying to pretend that he wasn't looking at her.

"Follow me." Shego ordered him as she started to walk towards the football field.

Ron didn't answer but instead followed her quietly like a poor lost hungry puppy. It took them a couple of minutes to get to the field and all the while, Ron unconsciously continued watching her hips sway as she walked. Unknown to him, Shego knew that he was looking at her and she was willingly swaying her hips as she walked because she appreciated the attention she was getting.

As soon as they reached the football field, Shego stopped underneath the goal post and then waited for Ron to catch up with her. Once the goofy blond stood beside her, Shego told him of the reason she asked him to follow her.

"Do you see the other goal post?" Shego asked him as she pointed at the opposite post.

"Yup," Ron answered.

"Good, you have 9 seconds to reach the other post or else I'll burn you." Shego explained to him in a matter-of-fact tone. Ron gulped as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"You can't do that. You're a Professor." Ron told her after gathering all the courage he had left.

This made Shego deviously smile at him before lighting her index finger with plasma. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of this and before Shego could say another word, his body automatically responded and made him dash for the opposite goal post.

"Not bad." Shego said to herself as she timed his run.

Ron dashed for dear life and it gave him the edge with the time Shego was recording. As soon as he reached the opposite goal post, a group of towering figures started to surround around him.

"Hey-hey-hey. That was some great running bro." A voice said from behind the towering figures.

This made Ron turn to look at the person who spoke and the person he saw surprised him. Steve walked pass the group and then stopped right in front of him. A smile was on his face and it showed that he was really happy about something.

"What's all this about?" Ron asked him in confusion.

Before the messy haired guy could speak though, Shego already walked pass the group and headed directly beside the two.

"8 seconds flat." Shego told Steve as she showed him the timer she was holding.

"Wicked," Steve replied as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'd bet that's a new world record." One of the figures that stood beside them said.

"Bad Ass!" A second figure exclaimed.

The third figure didn't say anything but instead just grunted. It took a while for Ron to notice it but when he did, he realized that the third figure was no other than Big Mike.

"Big Mike!" Ron exclaimed as he walked over to shake his hand.

"Yeah, I forgot you came from the same school." Shego told him nonchalantly as she walked over to where they were.

Shego speaking up once more caught Ron's attention and this made him turn to look at her. She was now standing in front of the guys while they formed a line behind her.

"Well since you made good time... You're officially in." Shego informed him.

There was an outburst of cheers after Shego announced the news. They all ganged up on him and they threw him up and down as they continued to cheer.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Put him down." Shego ordered the guys.

The four guys put him down quickly and then formed a line behind her once more. Ron knew that Shego had that effect even with though guys but the way the four followed her orders were not out of fear but out of respect and this somehow captured his interest.

"You're our new running back, congratulations." Shego informed him before patting him on the back.

"Thanks?" Ron answered unsurely.

"Congrats bro," Steve congratulated Ron as he shook his hand.

"These guys are some of your teammates. Steve S. Toned is the Team's Quarterback, Big Mike is Center while Billy G. Runt and Joe B. Raker are both Offensive Guards." Shego informed Ron as she introduced the guys.

Ron nodded and shook each person's hand as Shego introduced them. Once introductions were done and Shego finished explaining things to Ron about the team, she told the guys to get going and get back to class.

"You... I'm going to take care of personally." Shego told him as she gestured him to follow her.

Just like earlier, Ron wasn't able to argue as he was hypnotized by the way her hips swayed. He absentmindedly followed her until they reached the room where he was having his first class. Shego didn't bother to knock but instead just barged into the class room and then headed directly for the teacher in front.

Ron snapped out of his trance when he felt stares being thrown his way. Looking around, he saw that the guys were eyeing him threateningly. He was confused as to why it was but when Shego pulled his arm to present him to the teacher, Ron immediately knew why there was hostility in the air.

"T. Bone this is my running back, Ron Stoppable." Shego introduced him. Ron noticed that the old man in front of him was no taller than him and all the hair in his head was white including his beard and moustache. There were wrinkles on his face but the aura that radiates from him was definitely not from an old person.

"_He still gives off this young and wild aura._" Ron thought to himself as he looked at the person Shego introduced him to.

"It's not polite to stare at people Mr. Stoppable." T. Bone told him.

"Sorry." Ron apologized as he bowed his head. T. Bone just laughed at what he did before looking at Shego and then asking her where she found Ron.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless." Shego told Ron.

"I'm Professor Theodore Bone, but you can call me T. Bone just like everybody else." T. Bone informed him. Ron nodded in reply and then followed T. Bone's instruction to take one of the vacant seats.

"I'm going now. Make sure you take care of my player, okay?"

"No worries." T. Bone replied.

Shego turned around to leave but was stopped in her tracks midway to the door when she felt two hands suddenly grab her chest from behind. There was a collective gasps from the class at first but then afterwards laughter as they saw how T. Bone comically grabbed onto Shego.

"I'm sorry. I just had to check if these puppies have grown up." T. Bone told her as he quickly let go and then dodged the arm Shego used to swat him. His dodge would have been successful if Shego wasn't prepared for it. As soon as he had dodged her arm, a low kick appeared in front of him, hitting him square in the chest.

The small Professor flew to the other side of the room and came crashing down on the shelves there.

"Pervert!" Shego shouted at him before walking out of the room angrily.

Ron was concerned about the Professor's well being but after just a couple of second, he stood up like nothing happened and then dusted himself before walking back in front of the class.

"Don't worry about him. He's immortal." A female voice said from beside him.

"Yeah, I heard he was already teaching here since time immemorial." Another one commented from his other side.

"Oh," Was all Ron could say as he was captivated by the beauty of the two female beside him.

"Vanilla, Vanilla Sunday." The female on his right introduced herself.

"Choco, Choco Sunday." The other followed.

Ron shook both their hands but after a couple of seconds, realization hit him. Looking left and then right, he noticed that he was looking at the same face. The two realized that he had just figured it out and this made both of them giggle.

"We're sisters." Vanilla informed him.

"Identical twins," Choco added.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced himself to the two. He wanted to talk to them some more but T. Bone coughed loud enough to catch their attention. The three got the hint and simply returned their attention to the teacher in front.

The rest of the class proceeded on without a hitch and everyone seemed to enjoy T. Bone's class. If Ron disregarded his first impression of the professor when he was talking to Shego, then he would never have doubted that T. Bone was a very knowledgeable and respectable person. It wasn't that he didn't look the part but sometimes that way he acts and speaks betrays who and what he really was.

Time flew as the class continued and it was only interrupted when the bell sounded off, signalling the end of class. The students grumbled as they returned their things inside their bags while T. Bone only smiled at them as he erased his writings on the board.

"Come on Ron." Vanilla said to Ron as she gestured him to follow her.

"Go on, let's grab some lunch." Choco told him as she pushed him to follow Vanilla. Ron couldn't do anything but follow the two women.

"_First I got into the football team and now lunch with these two beautiful women. Life is definitely good._" Ron thought to himself with a smile as he walked alongside the two women.

They were almost near the entrance of the canteen when someone intentionally bumped into him. The force of the impact was strong enough that it knocked him off balance, ending with him falling on his ass.

"Watch it gigolo." A tall nerdy looking guy said to him.

"Sorry." Ron apologized as he tried to stand up.

"Are you okay Ron?" Vanilla asked him as she helped him dust himself.

"What's your problem?" Choco asked as she stood in between the nerdy guy and Ron.

The nerdy guy just looked at the two women and then back at Ron. He didn't say anything to the two but instead moved closer to Ron.

"You're lucky two of GU's sweethearts are defending you. Stay away from them and our goddess as well or else." The nerdy guy whispered to him threateningly before walking away until he disappeared in the crowd of people.

"What was that about?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry about him." Vanilla told him.

"He's just one of the people obsessed with Ms. Go and some of us cheerleaders." Choco explained to him. Ron could only nod as Choco continued on with her explanation about how the student body suddenly had a huge group that followed Ms. Go as soon as she got back to school.

They were walking through the cafeteria while talking about it when someone called Ron from a distance.

"Bro! Over here!"

The three turned in unison as they looked at the person who called Ron. Sitting in one of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria was Steve and the rest of the football team that he met earlier.

"Yeah, I forgot you're part of the football team now." Vanilla commented as she pulled Ron towards the group.

"Hey guys." Ron greeted the group as he and the two women with him sat down.

"Quick moves bro." Steve told him as he wiggled his eyebrows at Ron while alternatingly looking at Vanilla and Choco.

"Sweet," Another commented while Big Mike gave off an approving grunt.

Ron blush all shades of red until his face was as red as it could be. The group bursted out laughing when they saw this and this only made him more embarrassed. Vanilla and Choco saw how Ron got embarrassed from the teasing so they both gave him a comforting hug.

"Well... Well. First day of class and you already bagged yourself two of the hottest cheerleaders in this University. I got to say this must be a new record." A female voice said from behind him. Ron gulped hard as he knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey coach." Steve greeted Shego.

"Hi coach Sheila." Vanilla and Choco said in unison accompanied by the sweetest smile they could muster.

Shego simply acknowledge their greeting with a nod and then told the two women to scoot over. The two willingly followed and then made space for Shego to sit beside Ron. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead as he felt Shego sit beside him.

"Okay, I need you guys to eat up because I'm going to work you to the ground later on in welcome for our new running back." Shego told the group before patting Ron on the back. This made Ron cough as this came as a surprise to him.

"Practice... today?" Ron nervously asked.

"Do you have a problem with that Stoppable?" Shego asked him as she threateningly lit her index finger with plasma.

"No." Ron weakly answered.

"No..." Shego repeated as she looked at him sternly expecting him to correct himself.

"No coach." Ron immediately answered as he got the hint.

The group could only watch as the two made their exchanges. They couldn't see why Shego was being harsher on Ron than she was with them but none of them dared to say anything. Once Shego was done talking with Ron, she quickly turned her attention to the group and then ordered them to finish their meals then head directly to the locker rooms.

"You, see me after you eat." Shego told Ron before leaving.

"I'm so dead." Ron told himself as he watched Shego walk away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter.. I know there were a couple of OC's introduced in this chapter but they're the only ones that will be introduced and they are necessary, I promise..

**BTW** Fannie season is now on going.. To anyone who is active in the forums or a fan of some of the writers here in the Kimmunity.. Please spare a couple of minutes to view the nomination thread in Zaratan's forum.. I'm sure that the writers in the Kimmunity would greatly appreciate your votes and nominations.. (Winning this event or even just getting nominated for it fuels the writers making them work better and write more..)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The people inside the cafeteria had already started to leave when Ron had finished his lunch. It wasn't that he had a lot to eat or it took him a while to finish his meal but it was all because he was nervous about meeting Shego alone after his meal.

"_That felt like the last supper._" Ron thought to himself as he stood up from his seat.

The rest of the team along with the twins had already left before him a couple of minutes ago to head off for practice while he stayed to think about what to do. He knew that there shouldn't be anything to worry about with Shego as she and Dr. Drakken had stayed clean after they were pardoned but he just couldn't help but worry.

"I'm going to be okay... I'm going to be okay..." Ron repeatedly said to himself as he walked towards the building beside the football field.

"_I wish Rufus was here with me._" Ron thought to himself. Unfortunately for him, he left Rufus with Felix earlier when they meet inside the cafeteria.

Since he had no other choice and there was nothing else he could use as reason to stall, he continued on until he was face-to-face with the door of the building. It looked like the gates of hell to him and pushing on it to open was harder than anything he had ever done.

Slowly the door opened, creaking creepily as it showed him the inside of the building. What greeted him when the doors finally opened fully was nothing but a barren hallway that had a couple of doors, each having a label corresponding to their use.

"Hello." Ron called out as he walked through the hallway.

There was no answer so continued on until he saw a door which had Shego's full name.

"Sheila Go... P.E Teacher... Football Coach..." Ron read as he gently pushed the door open.

He had only opened it slightly, enough for him to poke his head inside to look around. Seeing that there was no one inside, Ron decided to call out and check if Shego was there or not. He tried to call out a couple of times until Shego replied and asked him to come in and take a seat.

Cautiously, he entered the room and then started to survey his surroundings. There were a lot of pictures and trophies that decorated the wall. Some dated back more than 20 years while some were from recent victories.

They were all so impressive but what really caught Ron's attention was a small picture frame that was on top of Shego's desk. It had a picture that showed five people, five people whom Ron recognized as Shego and her four siblings.

Hego and Mego were both standing side-by-side wearing their football uniforms while Shego sat on Hego's shoulder wearing a cheerleader outfit. The twin's were still small and they were both hugging onto Mego's legs.

"Wow," Was all Ron could say as he looked at the picture.

He was so absorbed with what he was looking at that he didn't notice Shego creeping up behind him. She wanted to scare him, make him jump in surprise and scream like a girl, just like what she always did with Dr. D but when she saw him holding the picture frame from her desk, she quickly lost all interest.

"Put that down." Shego said in a threatening tone.

She didn't intend for it but this spooked Ron making him jump back in surprise and almost dropping the picture frame. Luckily, he had enough focus to be able to catch the frame before it hit the hard floor.

"That was too close." Ron said to himself as he slowly and carefully placed the picture frame back to its original spot.

When he turned around to face her, Ron was surprised to see an angry Shego looking back at him. She was standing there with both her arms crossed over her chest and she had a glint in her eyes that said she will kill him if he pissed her off some more.

"I'm sorry." Ron apologized with a shaky voice.

Shego had to breathe in-and-out a couple of times before she finally got her temper under control. Once she was able to regain her composure, she gestured him to sit down on the chair in front of hers. Ron nervously followed and took the seat that she offered.

"So," Shego said as she quickly kicked his chair on the spot just between his legs. Ron gulped hard as it was only a couple of centimetres away from his family jewel. Sweat started to form on his forehead while he waited for what she wanted to say. However, Shego purposely kept silent while she watched him fidget on his chair.

After a gruelling minute, Shego removed her foot from his chair and then crossed her legs while she looked at him. Ron was able to breathe relief as she removed her foot but just when he thought that he was out of danger, Shego threw a folder at his lap.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed due to the folder surprising him.

"Pipe down." Shego told him with a mischievous smile spread across her beautiful face. This stopped Ron from screaming and made him look down on the folder that was now on his lap. Curiously, he opened it and saw that it was his record back in high school when he was still playing for the Middleton Mad Dogs.

"What's this?" Ron asked, as he continued to look at the other pages inside.

"Doy, it's your track record of course." Shego answered him in a matter-of-tone before shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know, I mean why are you showing me this?" Ron asked.

Shego stood up from her chair and then started to walk around the room. There were a lot of things she could say to answer his question but the through was something she couldn't completely say. After a couple of seconds of walking around the room, Shego finally stopped and then faced Ron to answer his question.

"I saw potential in you." Shego started. Ron was surprised by Shego's open admittance that she saw potential in him that he wasn't able to say anything in reply. It took a couple of awkward silence before Shego continued on with what she wanted to say.

"The Go University Gorillas have always prided itself of being number one in the whole country but I think they could still push their boundaries, they still have a lot of potential." Shego started to explain. Ron could only sit quietly as he watched her start to walk around the room once more. Shego pointed out that there were a lot of strong contenders now unlike before and using the same old strategy would surely be their down fall.

"So when I saw your video from one of the scouts. I said to myself that I could use you." Shego added.

There was a long silence afterwards while Shego waited for her words to sink into Ron. Sure enough after a couple of seconds, the goofy blond suddenly shot up from his seat with a shocked expression on his face.

"Use me?" Ron muttered as he stared at her.

"Relax, I promise I won't kill you." Shego told him nonchalantly before stopping and thinking about it thoroughly. After a couple of seconds of pondering about it, Shego spoke up once more.

"If I ever do kill you... I promise I'll do everything to revive you." Shego added before giving off a maniacal laugh.

This made Ron very uneasy and the thought that Shego could do anything she wanted because he couldn't do anything to stop her made him all the more uncomfortable. He knew that there was only one thing to do to stop her and that was to quit going to Go University.

As if reading his thoughts, Shego quickly grabbed onto both of his arms and made him turn to face her.

"You will not quit Go U, understood?" Shego told him threateningly.

Ron could only nod like a hypnotized dummy while Shego enjoyed her power over him. Fear completely overwhelmed him as Shego continued to hold both his arms. Unknown to the two, they were slowly getting closer to one another.

"You will not quit. Not now, not ever." Shego said to Ron's face which was only an inch away.

"Yes." Ron said before gulping.

"Yes?" Shego repeated as she eyed him.

"Yes, coach." Ron replied after correcting himself.

They could already feel each other's breath as they spoke because of their closeness. Unknown to them though that this exchange had started the wheels of fate into turning. Ron couldn't understand it but he felt something inside him awaken. Shego on the other hand finally understood what it was she felt when she saw the video of him playing before.

"Fine, you can go now." Shego told Ron, their lips only centimetres apart now.

The two were so absorbed with what was happening that they didn't notice the person that walked into the room. The person stopped dead in her tracks when she saw how the two were and before the two could notice her, she cautiously tried to tiptoe herself out of the room.

"How long have you been there?" Shego asked without turning around.

"Uhm... Coach?" Sugar nervously asked after being stopped in her tracks.

"I said how long have you been standing there?" Shego repeated her question with a threatening tone.

"I think I'll go to practice now." Ron nervously muttered before trying to run out of the room.

However, Shego was alert enough that she was able to grab onto him before he could get a head start. It wasn't her plan to grab him at the back of his collar but it was the only thing she could grab on. A loud thud was heard after Shego's action caused Ron to lose his balance and made him fall on the ground flat.

"Ouch." Sugar winced while looking at Ron who was lying on his back flat on the hard floor.

"I'm not finished talking with you yet." Shego said as she looked down on him. She placed her foot on top of his chest to hold him down, making it difficult for Ron to get out of his current position.

"What do you want now Sugar?" Shego asked impatiently while looking at the Head Cheerleader.

"I wanted to talk to you about the audition for the replacements we're going to get for the three vacant slots for the squad." Sugar quickly and nervously explained.

Shego thought about it for a couple minutes before sighing and then lifting her feet. She didn't want to let Ron go before they finished talking but the cheer squad is something very important for her.

"Get to practice." Shego told him while holding the door open for him.

Ron didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he exited the room and ran for the football field as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back for fear that he might not get out without a scratch next time.

Meanwhile back inside the room, Shego was pacing restlessly because of two things. One is that they needed to replace the three senior cheerleaders that had just recently graduated and second was about her Head Cheerleader catching her in an inappropriate situation. She was lost in her thoughts when Sugar spoke up.

"If you're worried about me catching you earlier then you don't need to worry about anything. I won't say anything to anyone coach." Sugar said with full conviction.

Shego looked at her for a couple of seconds before nodding. The woman in front of her was indeed gullible, a klutz and a whole lot of things but she was loyal. Without a doubt, she knew that she could trust her.

"You didn't see anything." Shego said before motioning her Head Cheerleader to follow her.

Ron was already fully geared when he came walking out from the locker room when Shego and Sugar arrived at the football field. The rest of the team had already finished with their warm up and Ron was only about to join them.

"Huddle up ladies." Shego called out to the team while motioning them to circle around her.

The whole team followed without any qualms and quickly formed a circle around her. Ron found it difficult to squeeze himself in between his teammates as all of them easily stood more than 6 feet tall and each of them had a muscular built, all except for Steve who was lazily standing beside Shego.

He was in fact almost as tall as the rest but just like Ron, he didn't have the muscular built but instead had the firm athletic body.

"So what's going down coach?" Steve asked lazily while looking at Shego.

"We're going to formally welcome our newest member." Shego said with an evil grin while looking around at her players. Everyone got the hint except for Ron who was clueless at what they were talking about.

"Go on, get ready." Shego told them.

Everyone immediately moved into formation taking defensive and offensive position for a mock game. Ron understood what was happening so he quickly positioned himself behind Steve. Looking around, he noticed that everyone had their game faces on and that they were totally different when they were in a game.

A strong aura was felt throughout the field as soon as Steve shouted the command to start the game.

"Hut!" Steve shouted.

The ball snapped from underneath Big Mike and then flew to Steve's waiting hands. As soon as his hands grasped the ball, he quickly turned around and then handed it over to Ron before nodding at him, signalling him to run for it.

It took only a split second before Ron started his sprint. His body knowing exactly what to do in this situation base from his past experience from being the Mad Dog's running back. Automatically, he sprinted for the nearest opening and while dodging everyone that was trying to tackle him.

"_Oh no!_" Ron thought to himself as he saw the whole defensive line charging for him.

Quickly, he stopped dead in his track as he tried to look for an opening he could squeeze through. He tried to look for anyone he could pass to or even someone who can just help him block some of the players that were charging towards him but unfortunately everywhere he looked, his teammates from the offensive line were already down on the ground.

"_All or nothing,_" Ron thought before charging forward towards his attackers. One-by-one he gracefully dodge them. Turning and leaping to avoid their tackles at the last minute until he was cleared of everyone and he was finally free to run towards the goal.

With all his strength, he ran for it without looking back at the players that were trying to catch up to him. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as soon as his feet touched the end zone. Turning to look behind him, he saw that the players chasing him had already stopped and were now already clapping along with the other guys.

At the side of the field near the bleachers, the group of cheerleaders bursted out cheers while raising their pom-poms in the air.

"Right on bro," Steve congratulated him as the Quarterback patted him on the back.

"You're the first one in the history of the team if I'm not mistaken." Shego said as she walked towards them.

"Huh? What?" Ron asked cluelessly as he looked from Steve to Shego.

"That was a test." Shego told him as she finally stopped in front of him.

The raven haired beauty started to explain to him about the tradition of the team where they test out the new guy in the worst possible scenario that could happen to him during a game. Ron could only nod as he finally realized why the other guys were on the ground earlier and he was the only one able when they were making the offence.

"Oh." Ron muttered while rubbing his nape.

"You've passed with flying colours." Shego informed him before patting him on the back.

Ron couldn't help but smile at what she had said and done but before he could've enjoyed the moment some more, Shego quickly switched back into coach mode.

"Okay enough of this. Get back in formation and I want to see you guys playing for real this time." Shego ordered them before walking back towards the area where the cheerleaders were practicing. Ron watched as her hips swayed while she walked.

"Can't tap that fine piece bro," Steve told him while motioning him to follow him back.

"Tap? No, you got it all wrong." Ron replied in denial.

"I'm just saying bro." Steve answered back with a shrug before giving him a knowing smile.

The training continued on for a couple more hours until Ron felt that his leg couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was the same when he turned to look at the team but he also saw they had a contented smile on their faces.

"Love for the game." Ron said to himself with a smile as he tried to walk back into formation.

He was almost back in his position when he heard a loud whistle sound of from the distance. Turning around, he saw that Shego was standing a couple of meters away from them, shouting at them that it was time to hit the showers.

"Finally," Ron muttered before collapsing on the grass covered field.

"Come on bro." Steve said as he kneeled down to help Ron. He hung Ron's arm over his shoulder and then half carried the goofy blond back into the locker rooms. Shego only watched from a distance as the Quarterback carried Ron inside.

"Didn't you over work them too much today, coach?" Sugar asked while peeking over her shoulder.

Shego didn't answer her question but instead told the cheering squad to head for their own locker room as well and hit the showers. The girls cheered and then followed her order. One-by-one they disappeared behind the door that led to their own locker room leaving her alone on the field.

"Did I really do too much?" Shego asked herself as she stared at the football field beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter guys.. ^^More to come.. I just need to get my head around the whole concept of American Football.. I wanted to thank you guys as well for the support that you have shown.. I'm very happy and thankful for each review, fave and follow that you have given this story..

* * *

**BTW** To answer some of the questions that were raised ether on a review or from the PMs that I've received:

Shego tame? It just seems that way.. ^^ (A friend thought me never pull out your big guns until needed..)

Harem? Nope, this will just be a straight RonGo.. Though Tara and the Twins might be used for some attempt at a comic relief during the duration of the story.

I forgot what 3 is but if I remember I'll just add it on the author's note next time..

Oh and guys please support the Fannies.. You can visit Zaratan's forum and from there you can follow the thread for the 2012 nominations.. Nominate for your favourite story/author for 2012 and later on show your support by voting for him/her as well.. ^^


End file.
